


you gave a shit about me

by zxeyy



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, by drug use i mean heavy soap intake, episode 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxeyy/pseuds/zxeyy
Summary: bennett doesn't understand how to handle loss.





	you gave a shit about me

**Author's Note:**

> soo first hello charlotte fic  
> ofc it's angst  
> as said in tags this includes spoilers for episode 3 sooo  
> also most dialogue is actually from heaven's gate ee

"that's enough," is what he remembered as the younger male would snatch the half licked dry soap bottle from bennett's hand. he always would remember how felix, or specifically this felix, would care.  
when florence would be busy with her own work, bennett would be gone, drowning in his own liquified mind and panic strickening thoughts, holding his head as the frequent hot tears would escape his eyes despite his confusion and emotion. he swore a thousand times he was fine but felix would always ignore his protests and harshly ruffle the older's hair with gloved hands. "you're a bullshit liar," was what he would say. and bennett would attempt his most heartfelt laugh until his heart shattered once more as he looked at felix’s pale face.  
and suddenly it felt like the world and everything in it was screaming at him. it felt like the hands with twisted and broken skin that shook in the younger's weren't his and were never his. he would feel soft whimpers that would turn into screams escape his lips while felix just squeezed his hands to just let him know he was there.

but now they were here.  
the comfort never changed for all those years, but the scenery is so much more different.  
now they were sitting on the cold ceramic floor of the morgue room, bennett fidgeting with his gloves as felix looks like he's probably going to faint any second now. "how are you feeling, mr. honikker?" he asked in a monotonus voice. felix shifted to sit up right next to him. "tired, but that's nothing new," he replied, sighing. nothing new? bennett thought to himself. that's really all he could think of. feeling this emotional for one person was definitely something new. "is everyone pulling an all nighter because of me?"  
"yeah," bennett felt his hair fall into his face as he stared at the ground, "even florence didn't hold back on soap."  
felix sighed and crossed his arms. his mouth curled into a halfhearted smile, "what are you sulking for? you'll see me tomorrow."  
"that person won't be you," he almost snapped, letting his head rest against the frigid walls. felix felt his irritation rise.  
"i doubt anybody will notice the difference," he noted, "it's not like i really did anything remarkable during my whole lifespan."  
that feeling again. the aggravation bennett hasn't felt in a long time. he never wanted to start crying either, but he couldn't help it. the world felt like it was spinning around him and it only escalated as the words slipped from his mouth, his voice cracking. he felt dissapointed.  
"you gave a shit about me," he flared up after so long, "although you gave a shit about everyone, just like henry."  
felix practically felt the realization hit him in the face. "we both know i'm a copy."  
that feeling again. the aggravation. it kept bubbling in his throat and threatened to spill like ink. bennett felt sick. he covered it up with his usual cheery self.  
fake.  
"first mr honikker tells me it's okay to care, then he complains when i do," he bland expression turned into a smile, his hands poking at his face, "which is it?"

felix remained quiet.  
"do you believe in god, bennett?"  
he shook his head, arms as his sides once more. "henry huxley isn't someone as shallow as that."  
"i see," felix came to realization, "then it must be the same for me too."

"mr. honikker," bennett gave a soft smile after so long. "i won't make friends with you the next time we meet."  
"it's a promise then."

bennett broke that promise.  
days ago felix had finally fallen weak after holding out for so long. bennett didn't understand after aiden had to call him for dead, watching sadly as he cried with denial. florence had to give him almost weeks off for him to calm down. after the first clone had passed, he was never really okay afterwards until a new clone had been made. but this time he seemed absolutely ruined. he was angry and violent, even on soap. it took him too many bottles to even seem a little willing to work.

but today was the day.  
the day felix honikker would be remade and back again.  
bennett didn't want to see him.  
so he stayed in his worker cell, a headache rising as he listened to florence tell him to "get his ass out of his cell to go meet the new honikker."  
he paid no attention and stared at the wall, eyes shutting and teeth gritting.  
sleep came back shortly after.

a small hand on his arm woke him up. the shaking caused him to groan and whine.  
"uncle told me to come down."  
it was the clone.  
bennett's mind raced again.  
it wasn't him.  
he wasn't there.  
he's not going to care.  
"he told me we should be friends."

bennett broke his promise.  
again and again.  
and he cried everytime.  
he just prayed for a felix that would stay.


End file.
